wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Zkstorczyk/Święta Święta
Orkowie robia impreze i zapraszają na nia !!! thumb|400px|DOBRA MUZA GWARTOWANA Cedzie bitka bdzie fajnie bedzie lało. Piwa grzybowego nie zabraknie a pare zabów się dostanie. Na impreze wdali : Orkowe chłopaki Maj paszczuny oraz armaty faierwerki bedą. a jak któremós coś odrbie pozaszywamy. Tobie również oj zapomniałem nikt po urwaniu ludzika makówki nie da mi już dwórórki do zaszycia Cię. thumb|400px|Wystrałowa zabawathumb|left|400px|i szuta duza jesytOrkowa piosenka idzie ork idzie ork trachdu daje se daje se a tu lata sobie tak lalalalalalallala frame|Temu dwuróka odzczeliła te makówke ale dobrze żyje thumb|left|400px Waaaaaaaaaaagh przyblo thumb|400px|I'd lovid waaaaaaaaaaa Ludziki również wpadły Przybli przleciały i zaczeli bawic się razem z nami Gwardia imperialna thumb|400pxjuż krzyczą wrzeszcza za Imperatorem do boju do boju tatat thumb|left|Komisarz regimentów <--lepszy niż Hans Klous i James Nond razem wzieci a za nimi siostyr bitwy przybywaja thumb|left|co to jest tego orkowie nawet nie wiedziec Tytlo to herezje i herezje wzywaja i tak ich nie rozumiemy inkwizycja łaaaaaaaaaaaadnie jest thumb|400px|Już wiem czemu inkwizycji so kobiety a Sapce Mariens też wpadli oprucz tego na dole thumb|left|400px|Czyta insrukcje obsługi tronu <---- ten tu uczy sie jak obslugiwac tron zastemczy gdyzzzzz CHŁOPAKOM UDAŁO SIE nawet tego sztywniaka Imperatora szabrowac na impreze frame|Teraz juz wiemy czmu jest za imperatorem nawet jego staż przyboczna wpadła na impreze (szkoda że przez ściane) thumb|left|400px|Impreza razem z okriem W końcu mogą się rozerwac na tej imprezie a nie gnić w pałacu Chaos jak zawsze z problemai ale w końcu przybył thumb|400px|tak to ta bryka zrobił se przerwe od głoszenia Chaosu no i ma nową bryke thumb|left|400px|Kurs początkujący i darmowy dla wszystkich thumb|400px|Ah same pieknosci a z nią dziewczynki przyprowadził Ale demoy problem miały ale orkowie wiedzieły jak ich zachecić thumb|left|400px|Wyraz jego twrzy bez cenny Nie mogło by zabraknoć najbardziej arogackich nudziaży prosze okrów tu Elderzy Ale ziołka mają dobre szczegulnie ci Mroczni thumb|left|400px|Pokuj i miłośc o tak thumb|a tu nawe ciekawa Elderzy są zawsze ich chwała była była i była (krótko o nich no bo lubią nami się wysługiwać) Tau i ich wieksze dobro Tau lubią dobro szczegulnie wieksze dobro dlatego robią coraz wieksze i ładniejsze Pancerzyki by je tylko pomieścić thumb|left|400px|Jak ja ich nie cierpiemy ich nie rozumiemy po co im to jest ale ich kobitką to chyba pasuje thumb|400px|Im to pasuje czemuuuuuuu??? tego nie rozumiem thumb|400px|Tau tanczyc Tau mają bardzo mocno rozwinietą kulture Tanca ---->> Nekron przynosi prezenty i dodaje do koekciiii Są stary i imprez nie lubią no może po za jednym który lubi dodawac i odawac (oczywiście jeśli ma nadmiar) prezenty prosze państwa Nasz ulubiony Nekron. Trazar nieskocznony i w prezecie każem z was daje kostki nie rubika ale hipersześciene ciekawe do czego służy ten czerwony guziczek na nimthumb|left|268px|On we słasne zielonej postaci thumb|400px|Obraz z poprzedniej imprezyI jak go tu nie lubić nie tylko daje sapniałe prezenty ale i zabiera śmiec... artefakty tak artefakty. Najlepsi z najlepszych iprezowiczów którzy zawsze wycują najwieksze pokłady bio-imprezy (bio masy) Tyranidzi przybywają masy nam nie brakuje i swiętnie się bawią. Spiewając maja mala tiki i masa dla ciebie oraz koleżanki ......... thumb|left|400px|Ah te kobiety<-------- Właśnie tłumnie przybywają thumb|400px|Tera zzzz życzenia ---- > wszystkiego najlepszego dorga bio maso życze aby was przybywało oraz żebyście byli zdrowi i chrupcy życzy ja Umsył Tyranidów Wszyscy, wszystki ślą życzenia Wszystkiego dobrego i Wiele wiele, prezentów pod Choinką oraz szcześliwego nowego roku życzą wszyscy co powyżej , ja Wielki Arcy Herszt Zkstorczyk oraz ci na dole (w komentarzach) ........ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach